


Swimming in Seafoam

by UrsineEnchantment



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Also they all have mild magic not just uni and alicorns, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Character, But nothing worse than show canon, Character Development, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fear, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, I'm ignoring all canon that applejack can swim, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Only in small ways, Phobias, Ratings: G, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Takes place in mid s4 somewhere, This is a good clean fic, This is a very gentle fic with a hint of angst, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsineEnchantment/pseuds/UrsineEnchantment
Summary: She's not supposed to be afraid. She rarely is. But the tide is coming in, surrounding her, and every breath feels like swallowed saltwater. There's only one thing she can trust in this ocean. The colour of seafoam, peering back at her with the gentlest gaze. In fact, she's convinced something so fragile holds far more strength than she does...(For a less serious description: During a friendly beach trip, the group learns a secret Applejack has tried to keep under wraps. Fluttershy steps up to try and help her, and as the days go on, they find their bond deepening in ways they hadn't considered before.))





	Swimming in Seafoam

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have projects going already and this fandom is probs a surprise for anyone who doesn't already know me but this is my one really self-indulgent one for when I need a break from p5 lol. It originally started as a oneshot for an Appleshy Week on Tumblr, but I missed the deadline, shelved it, then when I picked it up again it blossomed into something a little bigger. (Not too big tho. Definitely not Twisting Chains level)
> 
> Fun fact: ever since s1 middle school me wanted an ep where they went to the beach (which we still haven't gotten please it's been 8 seasons) and I liked the idea of a plot with AJ being scared of swimming (Since Flutters being scared is too common, and Rainbow not admitting fear is also overdone. Also AJ is the most land-based.) So I decided to try my hand at smth based on that concept. Except instead of a single episode-type story it's a longer ship thing because I love indulging myself with sweet magic horses. Also Appleshy is a nice, lowkey pairing which is good for slower, softer fics.

"Come  _on_  Applejack! The water's  _super-duper_  splashy today! Look how much fun Gummy is having!" The alligator was held up and squeezed to emphasize her point, water shooting out of the animal's mouth. One purple eye blinked slowly, and then the other. Yup, that was a happy Gummy alright. The lil' feller was havin' the time of his life.  
  
"Oh my..." Fluttershy ducked out of the way with a slight chuckle as Pinkie Pie let her pet fill up and then squeezed him again. "Just remember Pinkie, he needs to come back onto the beach in a couple of hours. Alligators can tolerate it for a little fun, but they aren't meant to stay in saltwater for very long." she prompted, reaching out with a hoof to hold the other pony still.  
  
"Don't worry, I know! I've got my special water-watch on, and he's got _a whole cooler_  of bottled water to sit in when he's done playing! Ooh, do you think Angel will keep him company?"  
  
"I'm sure he will. I think he'd enjoy playing cards when he's done sunbathing."  
  
"Fun fun! Gummy's got a real poker face! Oh, but I'm getting distracted!" Pinkie shook her head, swimming away from the Pegasus to call out again. "APPLEJAAACCKKK! Come swim with us, pretty pretty please with an apple pie surprise on top!?!"  
  
Sighing heavily (she usually had patience, but after being whined at for over half an hour, it was wearin' mighty thin), she rolled her eyes, stomping her hoof slightly were she stood on the beach. "For the last time, 'Ah said  _NO!_  'Ah ain't swimmin'!"  
  
"Awww, but aren't you  _bored?_ You've been collecting shells for  _ages!"_  
  
"Nope! 'Ah'm just fine walkin' along the beach! Plenty ta' see 'n do!" Alright, so maybe she was running out of shells to haul in her bag, but that didn't mean she'd be bored. She could build another sand barn, or try to herd a bunch of crabs without gettin' pinched...or somethin'. She'd find somethin' to kill the time until they all packed up and left for Ponyville this evening.  
  
Pinkie huffed, flailing her front hooves so that they slapped against the ocean's surface. "Aren't you hot? The sun's, like, a zillion degrees! You'll bake into a fritter!"   
  
"Ah'm fine! Got my sunhat, n' my canteen, plus we had that ice cream earlier! 'Ah'm used to bein' in the sun anyway!" Sure, her mane was starting to stick to her neck and itch a little, but that was nothin' worse than sweating out in the fields, haulin' plows and tillin' dirt. A little heat made ya' strong.  
  
"Applejack, darling, if you're going to stay out like this, at least come over here and let me put some sunblock on you!" Rarity called, patting the white beach chair next to the cushioned one she was sprawled out on. "There's a difference between tanning and burning! Besides, you've already got enough of a tan! How am I supposed to catch up if you turn as red as that brother of yours?" The unicorn chuckled, already levitating the bottle of cream with her magic.  
  
"She's right, Applejack." Twilight piped up from her seat on a towel, flaring a wing out to wave from behind the book she was reading. "Heatstroke is a serious problem, and I don't want any of us getting sick during our fun day! Listen to Rarity and come lie in the shade, that's my royal order!" After a slight giggle, Twilight grinned, using her own magic to sort through the stack behind her. "If you want something to look at, Spike brought a few comics!"  
  
"Nah, 'Ah don't want a comic. But fine, guess 'Ah can rest mah hooves for a minute or two..." Shrugging, she trudged over to sit down on the chair next to Rarity, swapping positions as instructed until the sunblock had been thoroughly rubbed into her skin. Honestly, this was a bit better. Still, sittin' around doin' nothin' wasn't exactly her idea of a fun trip.  
  
None of this was her idea of a fun trip. She'd wanted to go hiking in the mountains, or take a road trip down to the county below Ponyville so that they could enjoy one of the summertime fairs. Or heck, just do somethin' in Ponyville, indoors even.   
  
_Anything_  except the one dang thing she  _couldn't_ do.

She settled for pulling the brim of her hat over her eyes while she rested on the chair, but before she could doze off in the shade, the voice of the last one missing from the herd cut through the air, as sharp as the streaks she left in the sky.

"Ugh, that was a  _total_  bust! I can't believe you talked me into spending a  _whole hour_  with this stupid thing!" Rainbow Dash scuffed her hoof in the sand, kicking up a spray of dust before she reared up. The metal detector she was carrying fell off of her back with a clang, earning a glare and lashing tail from her partner.

"Hey, don't break it! We only rented it, remember!" Spike huffed, scurrying over to check the contraption for dents as he brushed the sand off. "And I thought it was fun! We still found lots of cool stuff!" The little dragon patted the bulging tote bag on his shoulder with a toothy grin. Dash only shook her head, nostrils flaring in a snort.

"Maybe that junk is fine for you, but I thought we were gonna find  _real treasure!_  What's the point of milling around all  _slow_  on that dumb coast if you don't get a  _huge_  reward!?!"

"Come now, Rainbow Dash, did you  _honestly believe_  anypony would bury treasure here? This is a rather popular beach in the summer months, it doesn't make for a decent hideaway." Rarity chuckled, lowering her metal sun reflector to glance at the pegasus. "No self-respecting tourist is going to bring their valuables here just to lose them in the sand either. Even  _I_  left my jewelry at home, remember?"

This day just kept gettin' stranger. Here she was,  _agreeing_  with Rarity. Sorta. She tipped her hat back up, blowing the sticking hair out of her eyes. "If gettin' rich was that easy, Dash, we'd  _all_  be bathin' in gold by now. But profit only comes from hard work and a whole barrel 'o time!"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, I know you're disappointed." Twilight murmured, closing her book and standing up. As she walked over to help levitate Spike's bag back to their spot, she kept talking. "Try to look at it this way. You still got to explore, right? Isn't the journey the  _real part_  of the adventure? That's kind of what these metal detectors are for, anyways. You don't pay for the chance to win big, you're renting for the experience!"

"Yeahhh,  _I guess..."_  Dash rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. However, she finally seemed ready to drop the topic, shaking out her mane as she looked towards the ocean. "Well, whatever. I've got some  _serious_  beach time to make up now! Hey you two, get ready for a  _Sonic_ _Canonball_ _!_ " she hollered, readying her stance and flaring out her wings. Fluttershy was quick to swim back to give her oldest friend some room, while Pinkie squealed in delight.

_"_ _EEEEHEHEHEEE_ _!_  Finally the gang's all here!" Splashing in anticipation, the chubby pony called out again, pulling a megaphone out of...well,  _who knew where,_  with her.  **"Applejack, and the rest of you should all come in too! Pretty please?"**

"Well, I suppose if you're so  _insistent..._ " Rarity chuckled, removing her sunglasses and climbing off of the beach chair. "I don't want any photos of my wet mane afterwards though, is that understood? Especially when I don't have makeup on!"

"Aww, just  _one_  group photo?" Pinkie pleaded, blue eyes going into full puppy-dog mode.

"Oh,  _alright._  One. Group. Photo." the unicorn emphasized her rule with each step, her forelocks slowly trailing into the water. "Twilight, Spike, are you two coming?"

"Just grabbin' my floaties!" the dragon called, rushing to find the small tubes in their big beach sack. Twilight finally nudged him out of the way before pulling them out and using her magic to help slide them onto his arms. Once Spike was ready, they started trotting after Rarity.

Dash was about to launch up into the air, but paused when Pinkie called. " _Applejack,_  you're the only one left! We can't have a group party without the whole group!"

She snorted under her breath, yanking her hat back down and leaning to rest her arms behind her head." 'Ah said 'Ah ain't swimmin'! Y'all have fun, Ah'm fine right here!"

"But-"

"I said no- _OAH_ _WOAH!_ " Her sentence was cut off as a force smacked into her, gripping her underarms. Her hat flew off her head a storm of wind buffeted against her. She was pretty sure her heart was in her throat, the only thing cutting off any other yelps or screams. Her limbs were flailing, but it wasn't stopping her.

Within seconds, she saw where she was being rushed to, and  _all hay broke loose._  She bucked and kicked with enough force to topple trees, she brayed like a donkey, she threw every pound in her body backwards, digging her heels into sand so hot it was scorching her feet. The dreaded thing rushed closer, and she found herself right at the edge when Rainbow yelped, finally dropping her in order to clutch the shin she'd kicked.

_"OW!_  What the heck was that for?!? Geez, you almost broke somethin'!"

It was hard to speak when her flanks were heaving for breath, but she was mad enough to yell anyway, turning until she was almost snout-to-snout with Rainbow.  _"What in Equestria_ did ya' think ya' were doin',  _abductin_ _' me_  like that!?!"

"I was just gonna bring you into the water! Everyone else is in! You're the only one being a stick-in-the-mud! You  _totally_  overreacted though! For crying out loud, that  _hurt!_ " the pegasus huffed.

" 'Ah said 'Ah didn't wanna swim! That doesn't give ya' the right ta' dunk me, cloud-fer-brains!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Rainbow reared up again, pressing her forehooves against her shoulder and starting to push, wings flapping hard. "Just get in for like, five minutes and-"

The water reached up to lap her back hoove and she jolted, shoving back against her rival. "Ah'm  _not_ gettin' in there!" She heard the slight crack in her voice, raw panic finally slipping past the anger. It reminded her of a wild hog, once ya' cornered it. Puttin' on a fierce face, but not able to hide the fear when it knew it was losing.

"Rainbow Dash, that's  _enough!_  Leave her alone!" Twilight stormed out of the water, larger wings flaring as a warning.

"But-"

"If she doesn't want to get in right now, she doesn't have to. It's  _her_  choice, not yours." the alicorn chided.

"Ughhh..." Rainbow groaned, not making any attempt to hide her annoyance. "Party pooper! What's your problem today, huh?"

" 'Ah ain't got a problem!"

"Then why won't you hang out with us? You've been staying by yourself  _all day!"_

Between the earlier panic and her frustration, her nerves were fryin' like morning grits. "It's nothin'  _personal!_ " she spat, although it was difficult to say anything else that would make sense. Her own pride had the words sticking to her tongue like sap. 'Ah just..."

"Just what? Spit it out!"

_"Rainbow Dash..."_  Twilight's warning went unheard, the teal mare only continuing to interrogate her.

"You're just mad at us? Bored? What?"

" _'Ah can't swim!_  Alright?!? Are ya' happy now!?!" Her face was blazing with heat that wasn't from the sun, the rest of her was shaking, and she wanted to be  _anywhere_  but here.

"What? Whad'dya' mean you can't swim?!?" Rainbow sputtered, eyes going wide. "You're  _a grown mare!"_

_"RAINBOW DASH!"_  Twilight was fuming now, teeth gritted as she stepped forward to tower a head over the pegasus. "Not. Another. Word." Rainbow flailed her forelegs and mouthed a few times, clearly trying to claim she hadn't done anything wrong, but stayed silent, crossing her arms to pout.

"Golly Applejack, if that's the only problem, there's no need to get upset!" Pinkie bounced up out of the water, her mane springing back into place as soon as she hit dry land. "Swimming's  _easy-peasy,_  and ton's of fun! Let me get you some floaties and then we can tea-"

"Nope, no way! 'Ah ain't got any plans of tryin' ta' learn!" she snapped, stomping her hoof down. " 'Ah've gone this.long without it, and 'Ah'm fine! Just splash around by yerselves. 'Ah'm goin' on a walk." She needed to get away from here. The water, the constant pesterin'  _all of it._  "Don't try ta' follow me, 'Ah just wanna be alone!" she added, pinning her ears back and trudging back to the chair to snatch her hat.

Once it was back on her head, she stomped off down the beach, soon breaking into a trot to increase the distance. The sand wasn't the steadiest surface to run on, but she didn't stop, making sure she'd traveled far down the coast and towards the rocky cliffs before she paused to catch her breath.

_Stupid Dash. Stupid beach trip. Stupid ocean._

She was stupid too, for freaking out like that, for snapping at her friends. But there was no way she could just turn around and act like everything was hunky-dory. 'The Magic of Friendship' couldn't fix everything right away. Even if she did go back and apologize, she couldn't relax there. Not with all of them judgin' her, or tripping over themselves to accommodate her instead. That second thing was the worse one. Forcing them to have less fun and miss out on what they came for, just because she couldn't do the same things. Nope. It was better to just walk here, surrounded by rock and alone with her thoughts. She'd go back tonight, smooth things over then. For now, she needed to cool off.

Her thoughts weren't cooling down, and neither was the sweat rolling down her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, and if you'd like, follow my tumblr (ursine-enchantment) for fic updates, behind the scenes tidbits and to ask me things! I love hearing from my readers! <3


End file.
